The angel with a frozen heart
by Anime-Animal-freakgirl
Summary: The Bladebreakers have a new blader on there team. A girl with a secret. And she's Tala's sister.
1. Default Chapter

I decided to rewrite the Angel with a frozen heart, because I found the original story, horrible. So I changed a few things and hopefully got all the spelling and grammar mistakes out. Man I hate being Dutch. I also decided to put a few oc in it. If you have any ideas for the oc or you think something in the story that has to be changed email me. Because I want my fanfic to be good.

1 Svetlana.

It's night. The only light there is, are the stars and the full moon in the Russian forest. Wolves where howling to the moon, making the night even more mysterious. In a tree was a young girl, watching the night sky with emotionless ice blue eyes. Enjoying the peace. The wind was playing with her long flaming red hair. Below the tree where a herd of wolves. It was beautiful to see. Not for away a group of man where walking through the forest, looking for something. The girl heard the man approach. The wolves tensed up, to the approaching man, aware of the danger they could bring. The man came closer to the girl and the herd of wolves. The girl looked at them with emotionless eyes, that where as cold as the Russian winters. The man where amazed of the view before them. When one of the man, a bald man, took a step forward, causing the girl to tense up. She grabbed her black with crimson blade and launched the blade to the man. Sending it to attack. The wolves ran away, further into the forest, to a save place. The girl had knocked three man out.

"Relax we don't want to hurt you", said the bald man in a friendly tone.

The girl just ignored the man, not believing a word he said. To many people had tried to hurt her, including the ones she loved. The girl let her blade attack the man again, knocking another three man out.

"Please believe me. We don't wanna hurt you, we just wanna help you. That's all", the bald man said trying to convince the girl to stop attacking them.

"Why should I believe you", she said with a ice cold voice.

The bald man couldn't believe how such a young girl could be so cold. It reminded him of the blue-haired boy that was the captain of his blade team.

"Where are you parents?"

"I don't have parents. Now leave before I kill you", the girl said with venom dripping from every word.

He was shocked to hear she lived here in the forest. He shouldn't leave her here, in the cold.

"I want you to come with me and be part of the blade team I own", the man said suddenly.

The girl stared at him for a moment, thinking about what he said. Should she do it. It meant she should blade in competitions.

"Fine", the girl snapped.

The man smiled. He was planning to make her live better and hopefully she would stop being so cold and emotionless, but then again if he looked at the team captain. he wouldn't be so sure about it.

(With the Bladebreaker)

The Bladebreakers where walking to the park, on there way to mr. Dickenson. Max was being hyper, like always. Tyson was complaining that he didn't had breakfast, causing Ray and Hilary to say that he had at 50 pancakes. Kenny was talking to Dizzy And Kai was walking behind ignoring them completely. When suddenly a white wolf jump on Tyson, liking his face.

"Get this thing of me" yelled Tyson, causing the rest to laugh, except for Kai, who just smirked.

"Shiro here", said a emotionless voice.

The wolf walked to a girl with long flaming red hair and ice blue eyes, that reminded them of a red-headed friend. She was wearing a black sorts with a black halter top on top, black high-heeled boots and fingerless gloves. She caressed the wolf on his head and walked away.

"Aren't you going to apologies to me for your wolf", asked Tyson, it was more of a statement.

"No", the girl replied.

"Why you", yelled Tyson who was losing his temper.

"You could keep your temper down, wouldn't want to hurt you", said the girl mocking.

Now Tyson lost his temper (what he always fast does).

"I want a bey-match. I'll show you then. If you blade at all", said Tyson, holding his Dragoon blade.

"Bring it on, airhead", the girl said with a ice cold tone in her voice, while showing her black and crimson blade.

The bit-chip was completely black. Tyson and the girl walked to the bey-dish.

"Here we go again", Ray said sighing.

Max went to the dish to do the count-down. "3… 2… 1Let it rip" he yelled.

Kenny sat down looking at the match, Hilary and Ray followed his example. The two blades landed perfect in the dish.

"Go Dragoon. Storm attack", Tyson yelled.

/So Tyson wants to finish this match fast/ thought Kai with a smirk.

The white blade attacked the blade of the girl. The blade disappeared before Dragoon could hit it and reappeared behind him, knocking Dragoon out of the dish in a fast blow that nobody saw coming.

"I lost", wispered Tyson in disbelieve.

The girl turned around to walk away, but Kai stopped her.

"What's your name", he asked.

"That's none of your business", the girl replied, walking away.

Kai turned around to look at Tyson who was complaining he lost.

"I can't believe I lost. She must have cheated. She didn't even own a bit-beast", Tyson complained.

Everone sighed.

"Well exactly her blade had very much power. Her blade has hit Dragoon 40 times in a second", Kenny said.

Everyone looked shocked.

"A blade without a bit-beast can't do that", came Dizzy's voice.

"Uh you guys. Don't we have a appointment with mr. Dickenson", Max asked suddenly.

Everyone looked at Max and then started to run to mr. Dickenson.

(With mr. Dickenson)

The Bladebreakers walked into mr. Dickenson's office.

"Sorry mr. D that weare late. What did you wanted to discuss with us", said/ asked Tyson.

"It's okay, Tyson. I wanted to discuss with you that I have decited to put a new member on the team", mr. Dickenson said.

The Bladebreakers looked at mr. Dickenson.

"Cool a new member", Max said hyper.

"She's from Russia… ", mr. Dickenson was interrupted by Tyson.

"Whoa A girl. Girls can't blade", Tyson said.

"Tyson did you forget a girl defeated you this morning", Hilary said irritated.

Mr. Dickenson coughed to get there attention.

"Like I said she's from Russia and she's a excellent blader, maybe even more powerful then some of you. Her name's Svetlana", mr. Dickenson said.

"Yeah right", Tyson said.

"Yeah it's right that I'm stronger then you", said a ice cold voice.

Everybody looked at the door opening where the girl from the morning was standing.

"You", yelled a shocked Tyson.

"Yes me, airhead", Svetlana snapped.

Hilary jumped up and walked to Svetlana.

"Hi I'm Hilary and that are Ray, Max, Tyson and Kai", Hilary said cheery.

/God cheery people/ Svetlana thought.

/_giggle_/ You where ones like that, remember/ a male voice said inside her head.

/No, don't remember/

"Svetlana are you coming", asked Max.

The Bladebreakers had decited to take Svetlana to the dojo for training.

That's all for now.


	2. Brother and a not so happy Svetlana

Okay the second chapter.

Kai do the disclaimer.

Kai; No.

Please.

Kai; no.

I'll lock you up with Tyson if you don't do the disclaimer.

Kai; Hell NO. I'll do the dame disclaimer. Disclaimer; AnimeAnimalfreakgirl does not own beyblade.

2 Brother and a not so happy Svetlana.

The bladebreakers where training, well Tyson was. Svetlana was still running waiting for Tyson to finish his 100 laps around the dojo. She had changed her clothes on the way to the dojo for training into black shorts, top, gloves and running shoes. Hilary and Kenny where sitting on the floor. Max and Ray where getting some drinks and Kai was also running, waiting for Tyson to finish.

"Man is that airhead always that slow", Svetlana asked to no one.

"Yeah he is ", said a male voice from behind her.

It was Kai.

"I didn't asked you anything", Svetlana snapped.

Kai just ignored her.

"Why don't we invite Svetlana to the party where having to night", asked Max.

"Yeah that would be a great idea. That way she gets to know the rest of the bladers", Hilary said with a smile.

After a hour Tyson finally finished his laps. Svetlana sat down under a tree far away from the others. Ray walked to her.

"Do you want a drink", he asked.

Svetlana looked at him emotionless.

"No", she said.

"Like to come and sit with the rest", Ray asked polite.

"No".

/Man this girl isn't opening up soon/ Ray thought.

Hilary walked to Ray and Svetlana with a cheery smile on her face.

/Oh god that cheery smile. It's horrible/ Svetlana thought.

/I agree with that. It's to cheery./ said a female voice in Svetlana's thought.

/You used to be that cheery Lana/ a male voice said.

/Why can't you be more like Draz, Ryu/ asked Svetlana.

"Earth to Svetlana", Ray said while moving his hand in front of Svetlana's face.

Annoyed Svetlana slap the hand away. "What", she snapped.

"We where inviting you to our party that where having to night", Ray said.

"Yeah so you can meet the other bladers", Hilary said cheery.

"I'm not going", Svetlana snapped.

/Man she's worse then Kai/ Hilary and Ray thought.

"Wilingly or not your going", Hilary said.

"Make me", Svetlana snapped.

"I will drag you to there if it must", Hilary snapped back.

/God what have I ever down to you/ Svetlana thought.

/Oh come on it isn't that bad./ Ryu said.

/Stupid bit-beast/ Svetlana snapped.

"So are you going", asked Ray.

"If I say yes will you go away then".

Ray and Hilary walked away smiling.

/What have I brought myself into this time/ Svetlana thought.

(The party).

The room was filled with people. The White Tiger, Allstars, Majestics, Demonlition Boys, Psykicks, Saint Shields en BEGA. Tyson was eating ( when is he not?) with a red head called Daichi. Ray was chatting with Mariah. Hilary was dancing. Kenny was typing on Dizzy (like always). Kai was standing against the wall in the shadows. Svetlana walked into the room with a look on her face that would kill. After her Enrique walked in the room with a red print on his cheek. (how would that have happened.) Svetlana went to the table to get something to drink. Mr. Dickenson walked to her followed by a blond woman.

"Svetlana I want you to meet Judy Tate. Coach of the Allstars and the mother of Max. Judy this is Svetlana", Introduced mr. Dickenson.

Svetlana looked emotionless at Judy who was smiling at her.

"I'm mad at you. When you did me this offer you didn't tell me there was a AIRHEAD on the theam", Svetlana hissed.

"You have a beautiful name Svetlana. Can I call you Lana", asked Judy polite.

"Whatever you want".

Mr. Dickenson and Judy walked further while Svetlana got her drink. A boy with reddish-brown hair walked to Svetlana.

"Did it hurt", he asked.

Svetlana raised an eyebrow. /This must be Micheal the boy Emily was talking about/

"When you fell out of heaven, my angel. Do you wanna go on a date", asked Micheal.

Svetlana stepped closer to Micheal, there bodies almost touching.

"Not in my bloody fucking live", Svetlana yelled in his ear.

She dropped her drink on Micheal's head, before storming of.

/I hate man/ thought Svetlana.

/You hurt my feelings I'm a man to/ Ryu said pretending to be hurt by her comment.

/ Don't take it so serious/ Draz said.

/Oh shut up Draz/ Ryu snapped.

Draz chuckled.

/Would you all SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm getting a headache/ Svetlana snapped in her head.

The bit-beasts quickly shut. They knew when Svetlana was in a bad move she would kill if you didn't listen.

Svetlana sighed. She was glad nobody could see her in the shadows. She was extremely pissed.

"Good show you putted on there", a male voice said.

Svetlana turned around to look in to ice blue eyes that reminded her of her own.

"Lana", Tala said shocked.

/Oh my/ "Brother", Svetlana said shocked.

Everybody stop with what they where doing when they heard what Svetlana said. It looked like the world was stop spinning. Suddenly Svetlana punched Tala square in the face.

"YOU BASTARD", she yelled in Russian, before running of.

Tala was laying on the ground with a bloody nose. Everyone was shocked.

"Tala are you okay. She hit you pretty hard", Ian asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", Tala replied.

Kai handed Tala a cloth to stop the bleeding. Tala took the cloth and putted it on his nose.

"Tala I didn't know you had a sister. A hot one", Micheal said.

"Yeah. She's to beautiful to be your sister", Enrique replied.

Tala glared at them before standing up and running out of the dojo.

"Tala where are you going", asked Bryan.

"To find my sister", Tala yelled over his shoulder.

(With Svetlana)

Svetlana was walking to the park.

/Stupid brother. How could he just come back into my live. I thought I could finally forget about him. I hate him/

/You know you don't hate him mistress/ a soft calming male voice said.

/I didn't ask for your opinion Suzaku/ Svetlana snapped in her thought.

/I know you would never hate him. You just don't want to get hurt again/ said Suzaku with his soft singing voice.

Somehow Suzaku's voice always calmed her.

/Maybe your right. Suzaku. Maybe/

Svetlana climbed into a tree to see the night sky better. She just loved the night. It was calming and mysterious. It makes her feel save. Suzaku started to sing softly. After a few minutes of listening Svetlana started to hum on the song Suzaku was singing. One of the few moments when Svetlana's cold voice turned to a soft angelic voice. A voice nobody had heard after so many years except for her bit-beasts, who enjoyed her soft humming voice and even more when she sang for them. Svetlana started to miss her friends she had back at her home, before her live got distroyed. Svetlana sighed.

/Why did my live have to turn so messed up/

/You can change it. There people who want to be your friends/

/No Suzaku. People will only hurt you or get hurt by you. I'm not willing to risk that/

/That's something the old Lana would say/ Suzaku said.

/The old Lana is gone and can't come back/

The sound of someone calling her filled her ears. Tala was walking under the tree she was sitting in. Without a problem she jumped out of the tree in front of him.

"What do you want", Svetlana snapped.

"What happened to you. Where's the Lana I know", Tala wispered.

"She gone. Now get out of my face and leave me alone. Didn't you get the message when I punched you. I hate you, you fucking BASTARD", Svetlana yelled.

Tala looked hurt. Svetlana wanted to hit him again. Suzaku tried to calm her.

"Leave", Svetlana hissed.

"Like you wish, but remember. I will always by there for you", Tala said before leaving.

When Tala was out of sight a evil grin appeared on Svetlana's face.

/I think I want to have some fun/

/Stop it/

/Shut up, chicken/ Svetlana snapped.

(With Neoborg (Demolition, Bilkreigz Boys or whaterver and the Bladebreakers. In the living room of Tyson dojo.)

Tala was sitting at the table with his face in his hands. Ian, Bryan and Spencer where sitting on the cough. Ray was sitting with Tala at the table. Max, Hilary, Tyson and Kenny where sitting on the other cough. Kai was sitting on the windowsill looking out the window.

"I can't believe that she said that to me. Something is wrong with her. This isn't her. I wan't my Lana back", Tala wispered. (I made Tala emotional. OMG. 00 oh whatever. I'm weird anyway.)

"She probaly just needs time to get over the shock of seeing you again", Kai said.

"I hope so", Tala replied.

Suddenly Svetlana walked into the room with an evil look on her face.

"I want a bey-battle. If I win I get the losers bit-beast", Svetlana said with a evil voice.

Everyone was in total shock.

That was it for now.

Remember. If you have any idea on OC or you think something has to be changed in the story mail me.


	3. chapter3

is chasing Tyson with a knife in her hand GET HERE YOU BASTARD!

Bladebreakers: Are looking at the scene with anime sweatdrups

Ray: Couldn't we help Tyson?

Tala and Kai: are looking ammused at the scene

Ray: sigh 

Tyson: hides behind Ray

Tala would you be so nice and say the words.

Tala; Anime-Animalfreakgirl thanks the ones thatreview. And she does not own beyblade.

is chasing Tyson again

Tyson: PLEASE HELP ME. ANYBODY!

Chapter 3 

_Suddenly Svetlana walked into the room with an evil look on her face._

"_I want a bey-battle. If I win I get the losers bit-beast", Svetlana said with a evil voice._

_Everyone was in total shock._

"Svetlana this isn't who your are. Why are you doing this. What the fuck happened to you", Tala asked still in shock.

"I'll only give the answers to your questions if you beat me", Svetlana said with a evil smirk.

"Fine", Tala snapped while holding his Wolborg blade.

Svetlana turned around and walked to the garden where the bey-dish was. The Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys followed her.

/Why is she doing this. Does she work for anyone. /

/We will find out, when we win. Master/ Wolborg replied.

"3…2…1Let it rip", Max yelled.

The blades landed perfectly in the dish.

"Wolborg. Finish her of", Tala yelled.

The mighty wolf appeared from his white blade, howling. Svetlana's smirk grew bigger.

"Draz. Show them what you got", she said in a dark cold voice.

Out of her appeared the mighty black phoenix, known as Black Dranzer.

"That's Black Dranzer", Tyson yelled shocked.

Kai couldn't believe his eyes. He knew for sure he had distroyed the bit-chip of the black phoenix. Wolborg and Black Dranzer wheren't attacking each other. They where walking in circles while Black Dranzer was talking to Wolborg.

"Draz what are your doing. Finish the wolf", Svetlana yelled, starting to lose her temper.

"Wolborg blizzard", Tala yelled.

The dish started coffer in ice by the attack Wolborg was doing. Wolborg attacked Black Dranzer causing the blade to fly out of the dish. Irritated Svetlana catched her blade. Causing blood to drip from her hand.

/That stupid Bit-Beast just let Wolborg win, but why/ Svetlana thought.

/You where trying to steal there bit-Beasts/ Black Dranzer snapped.

/I lost it again. I lost control over him again/

"Now tell me why you where doing this and what happened to you", Tala said with his arm crossed against his chest.

Svetlana looked at him with emotionless eyes, but Tala saw that there was a emotion flickering in her eyes.

"Why I did it, I don't know. What happened to me I can explain in one word. Abbey", Svetlana said.

"You where in the Abbey. The Abbey is only for boys. Why would Boris want with a girl", Tala asked confused.

"Because of my curse", Svetlana before she tuned around and walked away.

"Lana come back", Tala yelled.

"I thought I made you clear that I hate you", Svetlana answered.

Tala sighed. Kai putted a hand on his shoulder.

"Man that girl creeps me out", Tyson said shuddering.

/Oh Sis what did they do you. You ones where so friendly and happy. What changed that/

FLASHBACK.

A 4 year old Tala was looking at a 3 year old Svetlana that was playing with a 3 year old Kai. When suddenly Kai fell over a rock. Svetlana ran over to Kai, like a worried mother.

"Kai okay", she asked in a soft voice.

"Kai okay", Kai said with a smile.

"Good", smiled Svetlana.

Tala walked to the two. "Let's go inside, before you gets a cold".

"owww", Kai and Svetlana said pouting.

Tala laughed.

END FLASHBACK.

Tala sighed again and went inside.

(With Svetlana).

Svetlana was sitting on the beach. Rain falling down from the sky as tears of angels.

/How much longer before he gets free. Why do I have to cary this curse/

/It's a gift young mistress. One day you will understand that. Everything will get better. One day you will defeat him./ the soft voice of Suzaku said.

/How can I defeat a evil spirit/

/By faith, your friends and the ones you love/

/I don't have friends, Suzaku/

/Yes you have. There people who want to be your friend. Tala cares deeply for you. And Kai's your childhood friend. Remember/

/I don't remember. I was like two or three before I went to the Abbey./

/To find and help your brother and Kai. And ended up being chaught./

/The time I meeted you, Draz and Ryu. The sacred bit-beast of darkness, the bit-beast of light and the strongest of them all the mighty golden phoenix, Suzaku./

Svetlana stared at the wild sea.

/The sea is beautiful./

Suzaku started to hum a song. Svetlana closed her eyes.

/One day I'll be abble to be happy and make friends/


	4. chapter 4

Hiro do the disclaimer.

Hiro: Anime-Animalfreakgirl doesn't own beyblade.

Chapter 4 

Svetlana was walking through the empty street of Bakuten. She was thinking. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. And someone was no other then Kai. Kai stood up and looked down at Svetlana who just looked at the ground. Lost in her thoughts.

"What's the matter", Kai asked with a cold voice.

Svetlana broke from her thoughts and looked at Kai. She just sighed and walked away.

"Lana what is going on. Your acting strange", kai asked again.

Svetlana turned around looked at him with her cold ice blue eyes.

"Stay away from me if you want to live".

Kai stared at her in shock, but before he knew it she was gone.

(With Tala)

Tala was walking through a alley. He was deep in thought. All kinds of questions where walking through his head. Just then he saw two man dressed in black cloads. Abbey guards.

/What are the Abbey guards doing here/ thought Tala.

Tala hide in the shadows.

"Have you seen the girl", one of the guards asked.

"No, but master Boris wants her fast. It has something to do with the new tournament", the other guard replied.

"Isn't she the little sister of that red head", the first guard asked again.

"Yeah".

/There talking about Lana/ Tala thought shocked.

(With Svetlana)

Svetlana was sitting on a bench at the airport waiting for someone. She was wearing thigh black leather pants, haltertop, black high-heeled boots, black fingerless gloves and a silver chain around her neck.

"Lana", a girl with long violet hair and red eyes said.

The girl was wearing the same as Svetlana. Svetlana looked at the girl.

"Good to see you again Selena", Svetlana aid with a smile.

"Yeah. I felt you needed me. I feel that he gets stronger", the girl replied.

Svetlana stood up. "Lets go".

(With Tala)

Tala was looking for Svetlana.

/Come on Lana where are you/

/ Master I can help. I sense Black Dranzer nearby/ Wolborg said.

/Lead the way./

(With Svetlana and Selena)

Svetlana and Selena where walking through a dark alley.

"So how is it going now", asked Selena.

"Horrible. Thanks to that stupid dark bit-beast I tried to steel my brothers bit-beast", Svetlana said.

"Tala is here", asked a shocked Selena.

"Yeah when I first saw him I punched him in his face", said Svetlana while giggling.

"Tha…" Selena didn't finish her sentish when two abbey guards

"Your going with us, missy", one of the guard said.

Svetlana glared at the guards.

"You can forget that", a familiar male voice said.

Svetlana saw Tala and Kai standing at the other side of the alley.

"Looks like everyone wants you", Selena jocked.

_Yeah but nobody gets here. She's mine. Mine only. _Said a male voice.

"Who was that", Tala asked.

Suddenly a dark spirit appeared from behind Svetlana. Svetlana eyes widened. She hadaccedantily freed him from the blade. The dark spirit turned into a large black dragon with a human like body. His eyes where a blood red and in his hand he held a large sword. He enfolded his large black wings. They distroyed a part of the buldings. Svetlana turned around and looked straight in the blood red eyes of the large dragon.

"Demono", she hissed.

_Don't look at me like that Hime-sama (_princess)

"What the fuck is going on", Kai asked.

"She freed the evil bit-beast that wants to take over the world, but in order for him to have his real power he must kill her", Selena answered.

_Yeah that was my first plan, but I found out that I can become stronger by combing with her. Then I will be invincible. _

Demono looked down at Svetlana and changed into a fromless black thing. He changed into a golden crown with a black diamond on the front. It landed on Svetlana head. Svetlana scream in pain.

"This can't be good", said Selena.

Tala ran to Svetlana but was sent back by in invisible force. A black aura started to surround Svetlana. Large black wings came out of her back coffered in blood. Svetlana had her hands on her head while screaming. Her clothes changed to a black dress that was ripped. A long silver sword appeared in her hand. The black aura disappeared. Svetlana stood up. Her eyes where soulless and a psycho smile was on her face.


	5. chapter 5

Tyson do the disclaimer.

Tyson: Anime-Freakgirl doesn't own beyblade, only the oc, Ryu and Suzaku.

Chapter 5.

_Tala ran to Svetlana but was sent back by in invisible force. A black aura started to surround Svetlana. Large black wings came out of her back coffered in blood. Svetlana had her hands on her head while screaming. Her clothes changed to a black dress that was ripped. A long silver sword appeared in her hand. The black aura disappeared. Svetlana stood up. Her eyes where soulless and a psycho smile was on her face._

"That can't be good", Selena said.

"What the HELL is going on", yelled Tala frustarted.

Selena looked at Tala. "How to explain this fast… Yoursisteriscursedadark bit-beastwants toruletheworldbutneedshertodothat.HerguardiansRyu,BlackDranzerandSuzakuneed toprotecther,butfailed,becauseDemonoistostrong", Selena said sightly hysterical.

Svetlana putted a step forwards. Her eyes glowing a faint red.

"Run while you can I can't hold him back much longer", Svetlana wispered in a cold angelic voice.

Tala shoke his head. "No I'm not going to leave you".

"Me either. Your my childhoof friend I'm not letting you over to that freak bit-beast", Kai said.

Selena took a step forward. "And don't forget me".

"And me", the large black phoenix, known as Black Drnzer said.

"And me", a large white dragon with enormish wings and goldish eyes said.

"And me", a large golden phoenix said with pale ice blue eyes.

Svetlana looked at them shocked. She never knew that there where so many people caring about her. She always thought everyone hated her, but now she knew it was wrong. To bad it was to late to stop it. She knew she shouldn't win from Demono, nut she would try.

_Don't listen to them, your hugeless. Your hated by everone, _the horrible voice of Demono said.

/your wrong/ Svetlana screamed in her mind.

_You can't win, young Hime-sama._

/I will try. I won't give up without a fight/ Svetlana yelled.

Tala, Kai and Selena where looking strangely at Svetlana who was looking soulless. Just then she spreaded her wings. The sword was shining with a pale blue. She started to attack the three. Dranzer, Wolborg and a black Lupine with large white angelwings appeared. They stopped her attack.

"Fight him Lana. I know you can win", Tala yelled.

Inside her mind Svetlana was fighting Demono with al her might. Demono was trying to convince her to join him.

Svetlana flew high into the sky. A darkness ball appeared in her hand and shot it of. It hitted Ryu in his back. He letted out a painfil hiss.

Svetlana saw everything she was doing but shouldn't stop herself. Tears started to form into her eyes.

Black Dranzer and Dranzer fell to the ground wounded. They shouldn't get up anymore.

Svetlana started to cry.

/Stop it/ she yelled.

_Oh come on on't tell me your getting soft. You never gave about them before._

/That's not true. I always cared about them but wouldn't let you get to them. I hate you with my whole heart. Am gonna kill, rib you into pieces and then burn you. I will let you suffer just like you let me suffer/ Svetlana screamed.

The darkness ball that had appeared into Svetlana's hand had disappeared. A pale blue aura started to surround her. The crown around her head broke into a milion pieces. Demono appeared again, furious. Svetlana started to change back, but before she changed back to normal she trew the sword at Demono and it hitted him in his belly.

_No I will come back and rule the world. _Demono said before he disappeared.

Svetlana's vision started to get unfocused and she fainted, but before she hitted the ground Kai had chatched her. Tala and Selena ran to here. Worry on there faces.

"Don't worry she's okay", Kai said.

Selena looked up and the sky. She knew Demono would come back stronger then ever before…


End file.
